Duplicity
by alh1971
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and "Santa" pays an unsuspecting Sookie a visit. One-shot, AU. NOTE: Heavily edited, see FictionPad for full version.


_AN: Seasons greetings from the Big D, y'all…For those of you who care, well, I got a new job (full-time), had health issues, and my 74-year mother was seriously ill and had a prolonged period of hospitalization and rehab, amongst other things. Also, I took a break from SVM/TB (reading and writing) because, to be honest, I couldn't stand TB Sookie when she hooked up with Bill again. The ending of TB didn't help, either. Because of that, I couldn't get into her head and had to step back from the fandom for a while. I plan on completing my WIPs, it's just the updates will be sporadic until the muse is fully back on board. Sorry! _

_But, as a consolation, I bring you…holiday PWP (The gift that keeps on giving). _

_FYI, for the purpose of this story, Sookie never rescinded Eric's invitation. And no romantic entanglement with Alcide. Duh._

_WARNING: it involves light BDSM and what can be considered non-con, so consider yourself warned__. __**Don't read if such content offends.**__ Also, in keeping with FF dot net's censorship issues, I am only posting a heavily edited portion of this story. Why bother? Well, the majority of my readers are on FF dot net, and so to alert people about a new story, and avoid getting pissed off, I figured I would post a teaser here and give people the option of reading the full story elsewhere. You can find the full, NC-17 version on FictionPad, and at some point, on my blog (alh1971fanfiction at Wordpress). _

_HAPPY HOLIDAYS!_

….

…

Sookie had waited up for Bill as long as she could, but finally gave up and went to bed, too sleepy to continue holding out. It was strange and uncharacteristic of him not to call her to let her know he was running late or not coming, especially since it was Christmas Eve and they had made plans. She called and also checked next door, but there had been no answer. Jessica also told her she had not communicated with him for a couple of days.

If Sookie hadn't heard from him by tomorrow night, she'd get worried. But at this moment, right or wrong, she just felt…irked.

She had just started to nod off when she felt the mattress dip and the bed linens slowly slide down her body.

Humming her approval, she whispered sleepily, "You came…what happened?" She tried to lift her head and roll over, but firm hands against the back of her neck and ass kept her head turned and stomach pressed into the bed.

"Shh," came a low, masculine tone.

She pouted, "But I want to hold you."

Instead of a response, her nightie was pulled up around her waist and panties were edged down her legs.

A tongue began licking the seam where her ass met her thighs and she wriggled approvingly.

"Mmm, Bill, that feels good," she hummed.

The oral attention froze momentarily but then redoubled its assault, this time with small, mildly stinging nips interspersed with languorous licks.

Sookie soon found herself wide awake and thrumming with arousal. She tried to roll over again but a low growl and pressure on her lower back kept her immobile. Suddenly, the hand was removed and silken fabric was quickly wrapped around her eyes. She smirked approvingly. "Oh, so that's the game tonight?" she purred.

"Mmm hmm," came the low voice.

"Ok, Santa. I've been a naughty girl this year, so I think you might need to punish me a little bit," she teased.

The responding predatory growl sent a shiver of goose bumps across her body. A large hand obligingly gave her bare ass cheek a light spank.

"Oooh, Santa," she moaned.

The hand came down again, once again gently stinging the opposite side.

…

…

CONTENT EDITED-SEE FULL, NC-17 VERSION ON FICTIONPAD.

…

…

"Wow," she breathed, as her hands were untied and gentle hands massaged her numbed wrists. She giggled again as she felt light kisses on her cheeks and lips. They both groaned softly when his still turgid cock was slowly withdrawn.

She reached up to remove her blindfold, but large hands stilled her efforts.

"Bill?" She frowned. "I want to see you. Can I take this off now?"

A barely perceptible whisper answered, "Soon."

Bill's voice sounded funny. She sat up and ignoring him, began to untie the scarf from her eyes. She heard a hasty zipping noise and felt a stirring of the air while she blinked. As her eyes began to focus, she noticed she was staring at her dark and empty bedroom, backlit by bright moonlight.

"Bill?" she hesitantly called out, but there was no answer.

She stood up on shaky legs, hobbling to the restroom to relieve herself and to retrieve her robe.

Feeling a bit self-conscious and confused, she went downstairs to get a much-needed glass of water. As she drank her second glass, she retrieved her cell phone and noticed she had a voice mail.

Bill's number.

She frowned as she looked at the current time and the time the call was made. The message was left 15 minutes ago. While she was…occupied.

"What the fu…" she hissed. She played the voice mail.

Bill's southern accent sounded strange to her stunned ears. The message was brief and clipped, his voice barely containing his irritation. "Sookeh, I apologize, but I was held up with an unexpected, uh, issue. I promise I'll try to make it up to you tomorrow."

A rush of sudden, jarring understanding hit Sookie like a ton of bricks.

"ERIC!" she screamed, throwing her cell phone across the kitchen.

…..

….

The sated Viking sat unheeded on Sookie's roof, chuckling to himself. Seldom had one of his ruses ran so smoothly, but this one went off without a hitch. Humming a cheerful holiday tune under his breath (Jingle Bells), he took to the skies. Still smiling to himself, he reflected back on their time tonight. He had unleashed all of his considerable skills on his unsuspecting former lover and knew he had left a sufficient…reminder of his talent. An early Christmas gift, if you will.

Yes, she was pissed, but he had no doubt that he'd be seeing Sookie again, soon, and back in _his_ bed again.

He continued humming, this time changing the song to "Santa Claus is Coming to Town," as he flew leisurely back to his home.…

…

_AN: This one-shot was heavily inspired by Saber Shadow Kitten's delicious story, "Tempting Fate." Highly recommend it to any Spuffy fans out there!_

_On a side note: Does anyone have a different link to or electronic version of nachtperle's "Destined to Be"? Sadly, the morality police deleted it off FF dot net. Despite the English as a second language issue, it was a damned original and entertaining story and the lemons were over the top sexy, creative, and outrageous (she is one of my top fave lemon writers, hands down). I'm so bummed I will not be able to read it again! If anyone has a lead, PLEASE let me know!_


End file.
